Swamp Witch, Goodnight
by Tinybookworm
Summary: A collection of stories regarding Cordelia Foxx and Misty Day (Foxxay). Prompts can be submitted at my tumblr; ohmaryeunice. Reviews are greatly appreciated, you can also leave me a prompt in there if you wish. Enjoy.
1. Of Chloroplats and Cajuns

_Foxxay prompt: Misty gets drunk with Cordelia for the first time and they make out and other stuff;)_

_Thanks for the prompt, hope you like it. Although they don't do anything other the kiss because I feel Cordelia wouldn't take advantage. _

Of Chloroplasts and Cajun's

"That was _awesome_, miss Cordelia!" Misty Day walked, well stumbled, into the greenhouse. It was the Cajun's natural go to place insiFode the house- a safe haven almost. It reminded her of the beloved swamp and it was also where Cordelia Foxx spent most of her waking hours, however it was more appropriate to use the former excuse as a way to spend so much time among the plants.

The teacher looked up from where she'd been working on a new spell. She smiled at Misty and allowed herself to let out a small laugh.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked, amused.

"Maddison," Misty tried to explain, getting her words jumbled and slurred. Cordelia stopped her.

"I understand," and by God she did. Maddison Montgomery was certainly the kind to lead Misty astray. "What did she give you?"

"Vodka," Misty said, guilt wrapped around her words.

Cordelia closed her eyes and sighed. She would certainly be having words with both the girls. Drinking was certainly one of Maddison's favourite pass times- but Misty? She was confident that Misty had never touched a drop of alcohol.

Misty eventually made her way over to Cordelia, gripping onto the wooden table for standing support. The older blonde quickly abounded her work to get misty a bucket before returning to the plant in front of her.

"What's this for miss Cordelia?" Misty beckoned to the bucket in front of her.

"In case you're sick," Cordelia told her nonchalantly, not even sparing the Cajun a glance. Misty's face looked alarmed.

"Sick?! Like, vomit?!"

Cordelia sighed, "yes Misty, in case you vomit!" She was trying her best not to become angry with the girl, yet, she couldn't seem to help it. Perhaps it was because Misty was one of her most treasured students or maybe it was because Cordelia adored Misty's innocence and Stevie-centered lifestyle. For Misty to be drawn into Maddison's clutches of drink, drugs and sex made Cordelia's heart sink and her soul be consumed with rage. True, she was uncharacteristically angry with the Cajun, but deep down, Cordelia knew she had a tendency to stray.

"Oh, sorry," Misty said quietly. "I didn't know I might vomit,"

"It's okay," Cordelia turned her head to offer a sympathetic smile to her, "you had no way of knowing the consequences without Maddison telling you. " Misty laughed at her. "Why are you laughing?"

"Do ya have to be so teacher-y all the time miss Cordelia?" Misty spluttered, irrupting into another fit of giggles. Cordelia laughed quietly.

"Yes I suppose I do when you do things like this," she said laughing again.

Misty's laughter stopped abruptly and she froze to look at Cordelia, mid-laugh. Cordelia turned to face Misty, her quick stopping naturally making her concerned.

"Are you alright? Do you feel ill in anyway?" Cordelia said hurriedly. Misty slumped down onto the hard marble floor slowly, never once avoiding Cordelia's worried, mismatched eyes. The Cajun looked at her teacher in a star-struck manner for a while, before shaking her head and smiling.

"No it's just, well miss Cordelia, I think ya should laugh more. Ya look beautiful when ya smile," Misty said. A drunken revelation.

Cordelia's heart skipped a beat. How could this woman be making her feel like this- she loved Hank for goodness sake! But here she was, Misty Day, with her knotty blonde hair, hippy fashion, bright blue eyes and her undeniable love for Fleetwood Mac. Cordelia gulped.

"Thank you Misty,"

Misty grabbed the table leg and hauled herself up again. Swaying slightly, misty waltzed over to Cordelia. The close contact made Cordelia blush and fidget with the experiment in her eyesight.

"What are you doing?" Misty asked.

"I'm trying a chloroplast spell. The leaves on this side are lacking in sunlight and are dying. The leaves on the other side however, are stealing all the sun's rays and taking them for themselves. So, I'm trying to even it out and help these little leaves get some green," Cordelia explained. Misty's eyes hadn't been on the leaves though. Make up covered eyes roamed over Cordelia's body in a drunken haze. Venturing from trouser covered legs, to flat stomach, the curve of her breasts, a peeping collarbone and finally the delicate, cutting features of her face, framed by golden hair. Misty hummed an 'Mmm' as she slowly got closer to the older blonde.

"You're amazing, ya know that?"

Cordelia gasped, "sorry?"

"You're never appreciated enough- it makes me so angry- ya know? These plants can't say thanks! Ya mum's an asshole. Why would anyone give ya up?! You're beautiful and ya care so much for all of us,"

Cordelia was speechless, "wow thank you Misty, but you really didn't have to do that,"

"I did"

"How come?"

"Cause I love ya,"

Misty quickly leaned in and captured Cordelia's soft lips with her own. Cordelia gasped again but slowly returned the kiss, lovingly and passionately. Misty's hands wandered to the back of Cordelia's thighs and lifted her up onto the table. Using her hands to separate her legs, Misty placed herself between them and rolled her hips against Cordelia's, earning a moan in response.

"Mist- Misty. S-stop," Cordelia whispered breathlessly, "you're drunk, it's not right,"

"This ain't nothin' I wouldn't do sober, miss Cordelia,"

Cordelia smiled against Misty's lips and leaned in to press their lips together once more. For possibly the first time in her lonely life, Cordelia felt _happy. _Maybe she just needed to discover that Misty Day was her happiness.


	2. Of Snow and Silk

**Tumblr prompt: winter foxxay fic! misty's out working in the greenhouse and when the heater breaks (she's already started the potion, so she has to stay out there and continue)... when cordelia gets home and finds misty out there freezing her ass off, she brings misty back inside to ***warm her up*** ;D (smut?! please?!**

**Thanks for the prompt, I hope you enjoy. The smut isn't very smutty hahah.**

Of Snow and Silk.

The greenhouse, with its many plants and wonders, was naturally quite a warm place to be. The atmosphere was generally quite welcoming- now even more so giving the persistent sound of Stevie Nicks. Her voice radiated around the life inside the greenhouse and also signalised the presence of one swamp witch. Misty Day.

Knotty blonde her and make-up lidded, bright blue eyes nicely complimented her porcelain complexion- her pale, white skin similar to the snow outside. The wind whistled against the frozen trees and Misty looked up momentarily from her potion. She witnessed the snow dash across the windows and a blanket of the frozen water keep everything in sight an unwilling hostage.

"Storm, terrible snow storm," she muttered to herself as she added eye of newt into the broth. She couldn't allow herself to be distracted. This brew was most certainly one of the most important concoctions she had ever produced. Well, was going to produce. It was just a mixture of ingredients at the moment.

Misty shivered in her shawl. Certainly, it was the most treasured piece of clothing she owned- after all, it related her even more so to Stevie. But along with a thin cotton dress, long knee socks and old, worn down boots- Misty wasn't exactly the warmest witch in the coven.

Misty noticed the raised goosebumps on her skin. She furrowed her brow angrily at the heater. It was doing a truly dreadful job. Although reluctant to leave her potion, Misty quickly stepped over to the radiator and placed a hand on its metal surface. Well shit. Ice cold. Misty mumbled desperate nonsense to herself whilst trying in vain to get the warm to re-enter the room. No such luck. Misty sighed- she _had_ to get this potion finished. It had taken her too long already, she couldn't afford to start again once it got a little warmer. Wrapping her shawl tightly around her body, Misty got back to work, trying her best to fight out the ever growing coldness cast upon the greenhouse.

/

Cordelia struggled to push open the academy doors, shopping bags in hand and snow clinging onto her hair and clothes.

"Girls! I've gone grocery shopping, would _anyone_ care to help?!" She shouted as the door closed behind her. "No, I didn't think so," she muttered to herself and she hauled the bags into the kitchen. She looked around and saw Delphine sat asleep on a wooden chair.

"Delphine!" Cordelia scolded. Delphine's eyes shot open, her mind had probably been plagued by a nightmare moments before.

"Yes ma'am, what can I do for you?"

"Please can you put the shopping away?" Cordelia ran a hand through her hair tiredly, melting the snow as her fingers brushed through it. "I'm going to check on the girls,"

"Yes ma'am,"

Walking out of the room, Cordelia strayed upstairs. It had become a habit for Cordelia to count how many girls were in the house, after all, they often decided to stray and kindly not tell her. She knocked on Queenie's door.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Came Queenie's reply. Charming.

"I was just wondering if you were okay... Where's Nan?"

"Visiting Luke,"

Of course. The unfortunate incident with the neighbours had left Nan constantly at the hospital. Cordelia nodded to herself before walking away. 2 down, 3 to go.

Cordelia knocked on Zoe and Maddison's door. She heard a quick scurrying and hushed voices, before Maddison slowly opened the door.

"Cordy, what can I do for you?" She asked, teasingly.

"I was just making sure you were all okay- where's Zoe..?" Cordelia tried to peak around the door before Maddison jumped in front of her sight. Not before she caught sight of ruffled blonde hair and a tall, masculine figure.

"Zoe's in there, she's busy. Is that all?" Maddison asked impatiently.

Cordelia nodded slowly "...yes. Thank you Maddison," she couldn't even finish her sentence before having a door slammed in her face. No matter, she would solve the mystery of the blonde haired boy at a later date.

Only one girl left to seek. Misty Day. Cordelia felt a natural smile dance across her face at the thought of the pretty swamp witch. She instantaneously knew of her whereabouts.

Making her way to the greenhouse, Cordelia's notice of the temperature drop grew. She wrapped her cardigan securely around her torso, Cordelia stepped onto the marble floor and into the plants. And into the Arctic.

It was _freezing_.

She slowly walked over to Misty, her bones felt like they were creaking and were ready to break under the pressure of the freezing air.

"Misty, what are you doing down here?! It's so so cold," Cordelia felt her teeth threatening to clatter against each other.

Misty was shivering and Cordelia swore her lips were tinted blue.

"P-potion," Misty motioned to the pot of ice blue liquid. "I c-couldn't just sssstop, miss Cordelia. I-I had to f-f-Finish,"

Cordelia smiled at Misty. "What is it?"

"For Maddison. I-I'm tryin' ta help her f-feel stuff. I don't know, she asked me ta help," misty explained.

"It must've taken her a lot of courage for her to do that Misty. But you can do it another time. I'll help you. Right now we need to get you warm; Maddison may not be able to feel the cold but surely you can?" Cordelia smiled.

Misty laughed. "I sure can m-miss Cordelia,"

"You can come up to my room if you want?" Cordelia felt a blush arising. But why? She only wanted for Misty to get warm again. Her room, after all, was the warmest in the house. It was just above the boiler. So why did she feel shy all of a sudden?

Misty nodded. "Sounds a-awesome,"

/

Misty looked in awe around the headmistress' room. It was a clone of other rooms in the house: pale walls, old age furniture and creaky floorboards. Yes somehow, it was _so Cordelia. _Maybe it wasthe sophisticated trinkets decorating the rooms, or the work splayed on her desk, or perhaps it was just because the rooms smelled beautifully of Cordelia.

The older blonde motioned to the bed. "You can get in, it's warmer than it looks, I promise,"

The Cajun looked at her, "what shall I do about my clothes? I don't really want to wear them in ya bed,"

"You can borrow some of my pyjama's if you'd like to?"

Misty blushed suddenly, "well, I'd feel more comfortable in my underwear, Ya know how I like less clothes. And yours look expensive... I wouldn't want ta ruin them-"

Cordelia smiled, "you can wear whatever you like Misty, I don't have a problem,"

Lie. The thought of Misty Day in her bed wearing nothing but her underwear caused Cordelia a very big problem. It sent her feelings crazy and she suddenly felt very hot, despite the snow building up outside.

Misty smiled "thank Ya miss Cordelia," she kicked off her boots and slipped off her socks, revealing long legs and slim calves. In contrast to the violence she showed her boots, Misty carefully lay her shawl over a chair and stroked it once, almost lovingly. Finally, her thin dress hit the floor, like it belonged on there all along.

Cordelia could not stop staring. Her body was better than she could've ever imagined. And _boy_, had she imagined it. Bra clad breasts perfectly milky. Long, endless legs were an ingredient to emphasise her perfect hour-glass figure. Taut stomach muscles rippled as she shivered, but not from the cold. Because she was so exposed. Cordelia was openly gazing at this woman who had spent so long_ hidden away _from society. Misty was a girl who preferred to shy away from the spotlight than be centre stage. For Cordelia to look at her was disrespectful and the headmistress lowered her head.

"You can get in, it won't bite," Cordelia laughed quietly. She felt confused. She loved Hank. A man. Why was she having stronger feelings for this Cajun woman than she has ever had for her husband?

Misty smiled and practically jumped into Cordelia's bed. Instantly snuggling up into the silk sheets, Misty looked at Cordelia.

"Get in miss Cordelia, ya must be cold too," the swamp witch reasoned.

Cordelia considered the consequences of her getting into bed with the Cajun. On one hand, Misty was her student. On the other, Misty was right; she was cold. A higher reasoning also told her that getting closer to Misty was the real reason she chose to strip off her own clothes (it was only fair to Misty) and climb into bed.

The two blonde witches giggled loudly as they both fidgeted under the covers in effort to get warmer. Whoever went into the hug first was unknown. But so much skin on skin contact sent Cordelia's mind into overdrive. She wanted this woman. She _needed_ this woman.

Before she could change her mind, Cordelia pressed her own lips against Misty's. She heard a gasp and was just about to pull back and utter an abundance of apologies, before she felt the swamp witch reciprocate her movements and in fact, deepen the kiss.

After a few moments they pulled apart, breathless.

"Misty-"

"No," Misty whispered. "I love ya miss Cordelia. I want you. Please,"

Cordelia's soul sighed happily as she went back for a passionate kiss. Slowly, her hands wandered down the Cajun's torso: down through the valley of her breasts and dancing across her stomach- muscles tensing and reacting beautifully to Cordelia's touch. Next, Cordelia felt Misty's hipbone, artistically cutting through her skin and sculptured her figure. Soon, she felt misty writhing.

"Please, miss Cordelia," she pleaded. Cordelia pecked kissed onto Misty's neck and her jutted collarbone as a lone hand wandered into Misty's pants and set to work.

Misty quickly finished her high and Cordelia retrieved her hand.

"I hope you're warm enough now," Cordelia smirked.

"Oh, I am,"


	3. Of Arks and Antics

**Foxxay prompt: Misty gets a boyfriend and Cordelia gets jealous and starts a fight andd in the end they tell each other how the feel towards each other (then smut pleasee)**

**Thank you so much for this prompt! It's been a while since I've written foxxay so I hope this isn't too bad. Please continue to send your prompts guys!**

**_Of arks and antics _**

Cordelia could smell the foreign scent before she saw the actual being.

_A boy._

The headmistress walked cautiously into the kitchen, the faint smell of pine, Earth and a modern aftershave perpetrating against her nostrils. It was unwelcome- like a pesky insect in a beautiful, impeccable garden and naturally, Cordelia Goode immediately despised him. Perhaps she wouldn't have minded him, if his arm weren't draped around a shawl covered Cajun with his smile smug and eyes looking at Misty with admiration and a hint of lust. But they way Misty was looking back at him with a similar stare sent an icy shiver through Cordelia's spine and hatred burning through her core. She never thought she could've hated someone more than she loathed her mother; yet here she was- burning with jealousy and an unfair strong dislike towards the new boy.

"Hello," Cordelia said loudly, breaking the two away from their isolated world. "I don't believe we've met," she addressed the boy.

"Noah," the boy flashed a grin. Cordelia could instantly see the attraction Misty had. He was charming, alluring- even if he was somewhat stereotypical. His mop of blonde hair sat in a messy pile on top of his head, in an almost, but not quite, type of quiff. It resembled a bird's nest-just as Misty's did. His sea green eyes as deep as oceans and his smile was as white as Ivory. His fashion sense was decades off- Cordelia would've placed him in the 70's- with Misty. He suited Misty, they looked good together.

Cordelia's hatred grew.

"I'm Cordelia Goode. Headmistress here at the academy. Can I ask what you're doing here... Noah?" The blonde kept her tone calm but her chocolate brown eyes brewed storms, which Noah failed to see. Misty had noticed the dangerous clouds though- Cordelia noticed her frown and stiffen from the corner of her eye.

"Well I just came here to see Mist," the boy motioned his head towards the Cajun. "She invited me over,"

"Did she now?" Cordelia raised her eyebrow towards Misty who had found an interesting spot on the floor to stare at. "Well, Misty has obviously forgotten to tell you that no boys are allowed inside this academy. That it is an all girls school, notably for a reason. I'm sorry to push you out like this but you really ought to leave now," Cordelia finished, although her apology didn't mark her face. She was stone. Cold. Who did this boy think he was? Flouncing in here, arm around her swamp witch with a gleam in his eye- looking at the hippy like she was as mesmerising as the Galaxy.

She was, as beautiful as the stars, yet Cordelia wanted the lit night sky all to herself.

It was unreasonable, the headmistress knew, yet she couldn't bring herself to care.

Noah's grin dropped into an uncertain expression. "Oh, alright. I'm sorry, I didn't know... I'll catch you later Mist," Noah walked up to Misty, kissed her shortly but deeply, before swinging his jacket over his shoulder and leaving- his manly scent still as prominent on him as it was when Cordelia fist entered.

Pleased with her actions and smirking to herself slyly, Cordelia went to make herself a cup of tea- avoiding Misty as much as she possibly could. She hummed a soft melody, although unnerved by the feeling of the younger blonde's eyes on her. However, it was Misty who cracked first.

"So, Ya gonna explain to me what all that was about then?" The Cajun asked, her voice like venom.

"No boys are allowed Misty," the older blonde replied cooly.

"Oh yeah?! When was that rule introduced, Hmm? Let's think, was it- was it when Kyle first waked through the doors? Because the rule seemed pretty glossed over then!"

"I just introduced it. It was only a matter of time. Kyle can stay- but no more boys," Cordelia stirred her tea and added sugar slowly.

"That's not fair and ya know it! Why now? Is it because I'm with Noah, is that it?" Misty asked stepping closer to Cordelia quickly, as if increasing her pace would provide her with answers faster.

Cordelia sighed heavily, although her pulse would disagree with her calm demeanour.

"No Misty, it's not because you're with Noah. And anyway, when we're you planning on telling me you had a boyfriend?!" The headmistress couldn't help but shout the last part as she turned around- she was still in partial shock.

Misty backtracked slightly. The Cajun froze on the spot and twiddled her thumbs for a moment before fiddling with a loose thread on her cardigan. Anything to avoid Cordelia's eyes.

"Ah well, Ya see-"

"You weren't, were you?" Cordelia said in an emotionless tone. "What made you think you couldn't keep that a secret from me?!" Cordelia abandoned her tea and stepped closer towards Misty.

"I'm sorry miss Cordelia! I just... I don't know! I was scared you'd be mad- I really like ya, that's all," Misty said defeatedly.

Cordelia softened. Misty's eyes were wide and begging to be forgiven, but they were also clouded with another emotion noticed by Cordelia, however, the older blonde didn't allow herself to identify it as anything other than platonic.

"Oh Misty, I'm not mad-"

"Ya not?!" Misty grabbed Cordelia's hand and squeezed tightly, causing Cordelia to blush slightly. "I'm so sorry miss Cordelia! It won't happen again I swear!"

Cordelia smiled kindly at the Cajun, and placed a delicate hand against her cheek and stroked her comfortingly. "Misty it's okay I-"

"And I'm sorry for shouting at ya when ya told me no boys, I won't bring Noah back anymore I swear it! And-"

Misty was cut off abruptly by Cordelia's lips pressing softly against her own, before they were apart from each other again, just as quickly as they'd been together. Cordelia was shocked and almost appalled by her own actions. What had caused her to do that?

"I- I, Misty I'm-"

"Do it again," Misty whispered, they're faces still centimetres from each other.

Cordelia obliged, leaning her head in to meet Misty's lips once more. The Cajun deepened the kiss, earning a quiet moan from the headmistress which was quickly muffled by Misty making the kiss more passionate. Misty placed rough hands on Cordelia's hips and pushed her back into the kitchen counter.

"Jesus, Misty," Cordelia said between kisses.

"I'm eager," Misty smiled as she thumbed circles over Cordelia's hip bones. The younger blonde turned her attention to Cordelia's neck, pressing chaste, tender kisses to her pulse point and collarbone although nipped often enough to earn a moan from Cordelia. She made her way down Cordelia's chest, kissing and biting as she ventured down the valley of Cordelia's breasts, unbuttoning blouse clasps and popping each button without haste, The headmistress reciprocated by stripping off Misty's top, clawing in an attempt to get the top over Misty's chest and curls.

It wasn't until Cordelia saw Misty's lace bra in which the older woman was drawn back to earth.

"Mist-Misty. S-Stop. Stop please," Cordelia pushed Misty's head away from her chest tenderly.

"Don't you like it?" Misty asked with hurt in her eyes.

"Yes! Yes, Misty of course I like it- but not now. It's not the right time," Cordelia said, _she was with Noah,_ is what she really meant. Cordelia had no hesitation in doing such activities with the Cajun if it weren't for her boyfriend.

Misty bit her lip in thought before she nodded.

"Will you wait for me?" Misty asked, her eyes meeting Cordelia's in a silent plea.

"Until we're old and grey," Cordelia relied with a smile.


End file.
